


A Little Bit of Butter

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (it rhymes), ... lassy, Ahha, Crushes, Fake Psychic Abilities, Fluff, M/M, Mild Cursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unbeta'd, and jean has a thing for a certain freckly cop, but theyre buddies, eren is gus, im so funny, it is psych after all, its just fluff, jean drops the f bomb and eren says ass, jean is shawn, jeans a dumb poser, jeans major crushing ahahhhaaaaaaaaaaaa, levi is, marco is jules, once each i think, short af, silliness ensues so prepare, the bromance between eren and jean is strong, this is based off psych tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants to take Marco to lunch or something, Eren's riding his ass about getting into the crime scene, and Levi's not helping either of them. Oh, and Marco's as cute as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Butter

**Author's Note:**

> SO I WAS REWATCHING PSYCH AND NOT WATCHING THE LAST SEASON BC PAIN  
> AND WHEN I CAUGHT SHAWN'S COMMENT OF "Look how cute she looks in that fuchsia." I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF  
> (Season 1, Episode 7: Who Ya Gonna Call?)
> 
> logically, they should be other characters, but whatever I just wanted this one scene  
> unbeta'd so if there are mistakes, tell me
> 
> I am definitely going to make a Psych AU, just watch me. After I finish with the other 3 projects I haven't posted yet, woo!

“Where in the name that all that is holy is my _forensics team_?” I heard Levi practically screech to nobody- or maybe Marco? the sweet soul, having to deal with _fun_ like him- as I stepped out of the Blueberry. Thankfully Eren had given up the subject of our new intern in the car, focused on the fact that _this time_ , the dead guy was someone he knew.

 

An ambulance drove by, clearing the view so I could now see Levi and Marco across the street, in front of the caution-taped building. “Alright, what can you tell me about this doctor that I can pretend to ascertain from the _spirit world?_ ” Another police car drove in front of us as we neared the street edge and I think I could briefly see Levi flip someone off. Ah.

 

Eren glanced at me and tightened his tie. Damn, I still can’t believe he hasn’t given up that pharmaceuticals job yet. It’s only going to raise his stress- working two jobs at once. How did he even work in an office like that? How could they handle him? “Dr. Blinn wasn’t on my route. I did cover him a few times, though. All I remember is: he always made you wait, and he had a picture of Pete Rose on his wall.”

 

I nodded, listening. Or really, half listening. My attention kind of got caught in something else about halfway across the street. Mmm… Marco, Marco, Marco… Shades of red really are your color.

 

“Look at how cute he is in that fuchsia.” I nodded towards the brunette, directing Eren’s gaze to him as well. He had on this endearing fuschia shirt under his suit, with the collar popping out over it. _Adorable._

 

Eren only rolled his eyes.

 

Running up to the crime scene tape that the lovely Marco and mildly irritating Levi were behind, I lifted my arms into the air and peeked quickly to see if I had _his_ attention. I did. “I have been sent by the spirit of Pete Rose.”

 

“Pete Rose isn’t dead,” scoffed Levi. Yeah? Fuck you too, this was my only way in. Sadly, I haven’t seduced Marco enough to let me in against Levi’s orders yet…

 

With wide eyes, Marco turned to Levi, “There was a picture of Pete Rose inside!” I’m glad that you’re impressed with my (fake) psychic skills, but come on. Look at me. Look at the bedroom eyes I am trying to show you. I literally look at you all the time with them.

 

Apparently I was staring a little too hard because Eren elbowed me in the side, harder than really necessary. It nudged me back into getting us in, “So, why have I been drawn here?” I barely kept back a little _hmm_ , because I knew Eren would punch me, “Was there another murder?” I turned my full attention to Marco and made rabbit hopping gestures- you know the ones, “Do I need my special socks?”

 

He giggled. _Success_. I dodged Eren’s elbow as I grinned at the marvelous boy before me, whose laugh was sadly cut off by a sour glare from Head Detective Levi. Damn fucking it. “We’re doing just fine.” He spat and turned back to the crime scene.

 

Giving Marco a glance, I realized he was still there. Perfect. I pushed out my upper lip, tilting my head. I prepared a speech for this, you know. I could woo him with my-

 

“Don’t go in the back room,” was all that was offered before he swung around with a goofy grin- I _did_ see it- and marched after Levi. I was a tiny bit disappointed that I couldn’t use my words to sway him, but this was fine too. I could use them later, over dinner-

 

Eren seriously needs to quit putting his hands on me. “If you touch me again, I swear to god, I will throw your midget self onto the street, in front of the next car.” I moved under the caution tape and rubbed my back where he had pushed me.

 

“I’m average height!” He squawked, following after me. “And you weren’t moving your lazy self, too busy staring at Freckle’s ass.”

 

Was I? “I was not!” I hissed, shoving him into one of the nearby bushes and hurrying to the entrance before Eren could catch up.

 

Doing as told and staying in the front room, I moved around, standing on the tips of my toes at times to get a better look. I couldn’t see anything, especially not clues, and Levi’s voice; barking orders at the newbies on the forensics team, was starting to grate on my nerves. As if noticing my dismay, Levi stomped right up to where I was standing just as Eren materialized by my side, flicking me in the ear and wiping a huge ass dirt clomp off his hip. Serves that douche right.

 

Levi glared at the dirt that fell to the ground and Eren’s cheshire grin before gripping the door hinge and turning his ferocious gaze on me, “I thought,” he spoke slowly, drawing out the words, “I told you no.”

 

“But your eyes said yes,” piped up Eren beside me. Why was he glaring at me, anyway? Eren’s the one who always gives him shit. That kid was going to get himself killed one day. Levi was probably going to do it, as well.

 

Saying something else that kept the attention on him instead of me, I thanked Eren in my head and leaned forward, over Levi’s head, and did a quick sweep of the room before shortie pushed me back, hands gripping my collar. How could he reach that high? _Jesus._

 

“This is my crime scene.” Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, _every other crime scene I’ve been to._ “I don’t need your help.” _Then you usually take twice as long to finish the case._ “I don’t _want_ your help.” He never does. “If you don’t leave right now, I will have you arrested for interfering with a police investigation.”

 

Finally the sourpuss let me go, “Are we clear?” He glanced at Eren as well.

 

Cheeky as always, the brunette just licked the top row of his teeth and whispered, “Like butter,” with raised eyebrows.

  
He had to tug me out by my arm to get me to leave before the confused as hell Levi called backup since I was laughing too hard to move properly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like reading the scenes of shows but in JeanMarco, I am definitely your chick. So far I have posted one based on an episode of Angel, as well as a chaptered story going on based off Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I currently have another Angel scene written out, but I'm waiting for my beta to get back so they can read it first.  
> I like when they cry over my works. Both Angels are sad things, just a warning.
> 
> I'm also in the process of writing an Eremin fic for a friend whose birthday is coming up. It's going to be fantasy with Prince Armin. Fun, huh?  
> Then I have to work on some JM porn I promised, with loads of kinky headcanons. Punk Marco and Pastel Jean sex if you're interested.  
> Lastly, I need to finish my stupid Warrior JM2k15 prompt. It's gone over 22 pages and it's still only kind of close to an end. It's a YouTube AU as well.
> 
> So, I'll see you guys next work! My tumblr is OverMyFreckledBody, just like on here, and it's all just snk and my writing. Say hi!


End file.
